


大海、天空、國家們

by Hoyuki_catboat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, That's funny
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyuki_catboat/pseuds/Hoyuki_catboat
Summary: 副標題：快樂的泳渡之行





	大海、天空、國家們

**Author's Note:**

> *即興產物  
> *別問我歐洲有沒有這些活動，就當有吧  
> *別問我這些活動危險性是不是很高，就當他們安全措施做得不錯吧

春天即將過去，天氣漸漸炎熱。位於歐洲最南端的國家之一：義大利，最先感受到溫度上升，因為夏天要到了。

天亮了，這對兄弟還在睡，好像早上要開會？  
……算了，他們遲到也不是一天兩天的事，倒不如說準時才是異常。

“ 鈴鈴鈴── ” 尖銳鈴響刺進耳朵，兩人不約而同用被子蒙住臉。

還在響，繼續響，直到終於受不了。

「費里西亞諾，按掉你的鬧鐘。」  
「Ve，我的鬧鐘不是這個聲音。」  
「那快去應門。」  
「門鈴有這麼長嗎？」  
「……接電話啦！你這個笨弟弟！」

於是被踹下床的某人只好迷迷糊糊漫步到客廳，打電話的人似乎很有耐心，響了這麼久還不掛斷。  
接起話筒：「喂？」  
響起平穩又熟悉的聲音：＜早安，費里西亞諾君。＞  
「喔，是菊……呼啊～」打了一個哈欠。  
＜雖然我這裡是午安了……不過我有計算好時差。」  
「嗯……什麼事？」揉眼。  
＜費里西亞諾君，你的生日是3月17日，對不對？＞  
「算是。」  
＜是這樣的，我家的早安你好占卜說，這天生日的人今天會不走運，你們要小心一點……＞

「聽他在胡扯！」  
「可是哥哥，菊家的占卜很有意思啊。」  
「我們可不是人啊，是國家！生日什麼的，也不是真的在那天生，怎麼可能適用在我們身上？」  
「寧可信其有，哥哥也跟我一樣打彩色領帶吧？」  
「要是你敢幫我繫那種領帶我就蹺掉今天會議讓你一個人面對那群糟老頭！」  
「Ve不要啦！我想面對的是漂亮的──嗚啊！」

車子差點撞上橫向來車，羅維諾在最後一刻煞住，兩人被安全帶勒到早餐差點吐出來。  
「啊X的！突然衝出來是怎樣？」羅維諾用力按喇叭，並慶幸自己反應算快。

但後面的車輛可沒這麼好運。  
車子再度向前一震，伴隨撞擊聲，兩人同時回頭一看，臉上浮現三條線。

只好把損壞的車開去修車場，兩人租了車去上班。

「看吧，才剛出門就遇到這種事……」  
「好！好！好！我繫就是了吧！」

接下來一整天，也許是彩色領帶發揮它的作用，過得非常順利。  
只剩十分鐘就可以下班，兩人不約而同鬆了一口氣。

事情總是發生在放鬆的那一刻。

「你們兩個。」  
聞聲，兄弟倆抬起頭，是他們上司中的上司──總理大人。  
兩人趕緊起身。  
「喔不用，沒關係的孩子們。」總理和藹微笑，雖然這對兄弟的年紀比他們人類大上幾百年，可是年輕的外表讓許多有年紀的人將他們當自己孩子看。

總理給兄弟倆一人一份文件。  
又有工作了嗎？都要下班了。兩人打開來一看。

上面寫著：『泳渡利古里亞海，挑戰你的極限！』

這下子，羅維諾也不顧站在眼前的是他們總理，直接丟過去。  
「這是什麼──！？」  
「哈哈。」總理大人很熟練接住朝他攻擊的宣傳單，「其實只需要從利佛諾海岸游到厄爾巴島就行，不會太遠。」  
「不是從哪裡游到哪裡的問題，這是什麼東西！？」  
「你們最近壓力有些大，又幾乎沒運動，我幫你們報名了，就跟人民一起好好的玩玩吧！這是上司的命令喔。」

「結果領帶根本就沒用嘛！」羅維諾扯掉領帶往車後座丟。  
「至少它幫我們擋了大部分，不然我們可能會衰一整天。」費里西亞諾還是緊緊拉著自己的彩色領帶。  
「吵死了！我才不相信！」

發動租來的車子，兩人前往回家的路上，副駕駛座的費里西亞諾仍然在看那份活動宣傳單。  
「哥哥，在這個禮拜天喔。」  
「瘋了嗎？萬一中途沒力了怎麼辦，那麼遠的距離……」  
「放心吧，這種活動一定都是經過詳細計畫，你看這邊有裝備清單，還有陸海空三方也都會出動支援。」  
「瘋了，這個國家瘋了……」  
「哥哥，你不是也游得不錯嗎？」  
「……可惡，既然報名了我就游給你們看！」

★

到了當天，人群盛況空前。  
海邊人潮分了三種人：一種是參加者，很好認，只要身上裝有魚雷浮標和潛水臉部裝備的都是；一種是圍觀群眾，這種人最多，有參加者親人好友和包括來看熱鬧的不相干人士；另一種人數最少，拿著大浮板的救生員和其他穿救生衣的工作人員；另外好像還看見穿海軍制服的人出沒。

「Ve，哥哥，給你防曬油。」  
「喔。」  
「哇，哥哥你看！直升機耶！」  
「是啊。」  
「還有好多船……這樣就算溺水也不會死啦！」  
「還沒下水你是在詛咒什麼嗎？」  
「可是哥哥，菊他說……」

說曹操，曹操就到。  
「費里西亞諾君！羅維諾君！」遠處有人朝他們揮手靠近。  
「菊！你怎麼來了？」  
看著跑過來的那張華人面孔，弟弟開心揮手，相反哥哥一臉見鬼樣。

「我看了今早的早安你好占卜。」菊說，他請人錄好傳過來的。  
「怎麼又是那個玩意！」  
「羅維諾君，你果然是深褐色髮的，等一下要小心一點，雖然不致於到運氣差的地步，還是有些……」  
「他馬的你們一定要咒死我嗎？」  
「放心啦哥哥，國家是不會淹死的。」  
「但是會溺水啊我可不想嗆水！」

「既然難得來，我想帶些好東西回去。」菊拿出照相機──看起來很昂貴的那種高級款式。「可惜船和直升機都不讓人上去，不然……」嘆氣。

真是太好了幸好這活動還有人性，攔住了這個瘋子。羅維諾想著。

「啊，這不是本田嗎？」  
聽到熟悉的聲音，菊回頭一看，伴隨費里西亞諾的驚呼：「路德？」

羅維諾盯著德國人沒穿上衣的身型，強壯到令人厭恨。  
「還有費里西亞諾，你和你哥哥來參加泳渡活動？」路德維希一一向他們打招呼，羅維諾照常不回禮。  
「為什麼你這混蛋會在這裡？」  
「其實我家也有泳渡到挪威海岸的活動。」  
原來整個歐洲都瘋了啊！羅維諾如此想著。  
「沒參加過你們家的，來試試看。」路德維希說著眺望大海，「不過這個距離還挺短的。」  
「挺短的？那你下次要不要試試游大西洋？」  
沒想到路德維希對於羅維諾的隨口說說居然歪頭認真思索。

「喔喔，要開始了。」菊的聲音打斷路德維希沉思，已經有一堆參賽者往海上走過去了。「你們快點去吧，我去問問看有沒有開往厄爾巴的船可以順便載我一程。」

下水之前羅維諾就覺得不對勁了，現在泡在水裡總算明白──  
「哥哥，魚雷浮標沒辦法游自由式喔。」  
然後就眼睜睜看著弟弟和壯碩的德國人用蛙式游走了。

「怎麼不早說啊啊啊啊！」  
他只會游自由式。  
悲劇了。

接下來的行程羅維諾只想罵髒話。  
因為他只能手腳並用滑動前進，沒錯，就是俗稱的狗爬式！  
為什麼他看家裡的狗好像游得很輕鬆，自己卻累得半死？  
而且，弟弟和那個肌肉男游了那麼久居然沒有慢下來的意思，不累嗎！  
對了，弟弟好像挺擅長海戰的……  
不對啊你至少等一下你哥啊！

就這樣似乎前進了一段距離，忍不住開始咒罵。  
去你的笨蛋弟弟、去你的馬鈴薯混蛋、去你的泳渡活動、去你的上司命令……

罵也罵累了，游(滑？)也游累了，停下來環顧四周。  
雖然羅維諾沒有落後，卻也沒多前面。  
弟弟和德國人早超前，跟他隔了一群人。  
天空有十幾架直升機交叉飛行巡視，而在參賽者游泳的外圍，可以看見海釣船的蹤跡，近一點有橡皮艇在巡邏，再更近一點……

嗡嗡嗡聲音呼嘯而過，激起水花拍中羅維諾的臉。  
「TEXI～要不要搭TEXI啊～？」  
水上摩托車不會輾到人嗎？羅維諾看著穿梭在參加者之間的海上快速交通工具，心裡納悶著。

休息一陣，體力稍稍恢復了，又繼續狗爬前進。  
不知道過了多久，羅維諾感覺有人一直在看他，便抬頭往旁邊一看。  
相隔僅一公尺遠，一個大浮板跟著他同速前進了不知道多久，而趴在浮板上的人──羅維諾熟到不行──正悠悠哉哉吃著東西。

羅維諾連滑手都忘了，只是與對方的碧綠色瞳互瞪。  
那個人也好整以暇看著他，邊優雅咬了一口手上食物。  
直到他挑起顯眼的粗眉。

「亞瑟‧柯克蘭！？」  
“ 喀 ” 食物被咬成兩半。  
「你這傢伙怎麼會在這裡！？」  
「觀光。」對方慢條斯理兩個字。  
「不對，我是問你怎麼會在浮板上！」  
「救生員，你看不懂嗎？」  
「就是問你為什麼是救生員啊！」  
「這沒什麼，我家也有泳渡英吉利海峽的活動。」  
答非所問，羅維諾懶得問下去了。

而且，對方手上的食物──黑色不明物體他下意識知道那是什麼──讓他覺得很噁心，尤其是現在滿嘴都是海水味。  
喂你這傢伙小心點啊！不要把你家的生化武器拿來污染地中海！別因為這裡離你家很遠就事不關己，海洋生態是全世界要共同維護的啊！  
當然他不敢吼出來，只是戰戰兢兢看著掉落在浮板上的黑色屑屑。

「嘛，既然找到你了，我就通知你的保護者來吧。」  
「啥？」  
亞瑟沒看他，拿起對講機：「喂，我的位置你知道吧？」

下一秒，斜前方濺起大水花，某種人體以可比擬水上摩托車之速度游過來。  
「羅維諾啊啊啊！親分找死你了！」

……好像因為亞瑟非常意外出現在這裡的關係，羅維諾忽然覺得發生什麼都不奇怪了。

「那我走了。」吃完最後一口，亞瑟滑浮板離開了。

「羅維諾你沒事吧？魚雷浮標是不能游自由式的。」  
原來安東尼奧這麼了解他，羅維諾在心裡小小感動了一下，表面還是倔強著不說話。  
「不然，親分拉你一段吧？」  
於是他被西班牙來的參賽者拉著走，趁機休息一下。

只是過了幾分鐘後，安東尼奧突然停下來。  
「抱歉……羅維諾……俺好像抽筋了……」

看著橡皮艇把人救走，羅維諾只能靠自己了。

「TEXI～搭一次三個漢堡喔～！」  
水上摩托車又從旁邊衝過去，羅維諾這次終於看清楚駕駛員的臉，雖然戴著深色護目鏡，但是那聲音很好認……  
只不過參加個活動為什麼冒出一堆熟人！？

不知道游了多久，剛剛的浮板又出現在旁邊。  
「你弟上橡皮艇了。」  
順著亞瑟的手指看過去，果然看到費里西亞諾欠扁的笑臉正在對還在海上奮力向前游的路德維希揮手……等一下他好像在笨弟弟旁邊看到穿著工作人員救生衣的本田菊的身影！  
「你要不要也上去？」  
「可以中途結束？」  
「可以啊。」

於是羅維諾指著天空。「我要坐直升機。」  
「……」  
浮板漂走了。  
「喂！等一下你這個不負責任的救生員！」

見亞瑟沒有回頭的意思，羅維諾用力拍水面出氣，但是氣消不了反而濺起一堆水花潑到自己臉上。

此時嗡嗡嗡的水上摩托車引擎聲又靠近了。  
「TEXI！」羅維諾搶在對方開口之前喊道，伸出大姆指揮舞。

水上摩托車很快過來。  
「Hey！歡迎搭乘本HERO的TEXI，搭一次要五個漢堡……」  
「好啦我知道，晚上會請！」  
摩托車駕駛員這才低頭與羅維諾對望，沉默了幾秒。

阿爾弗雷德脫掉深色護目鏡。「羅維諾？」  
「如你所見。」攤手，「我可以上去了嗎？」

於是義大利兄弟的泳渡之行就在一個上橡皮艇、一個坐上水上摩托車後結束。  
羅維諾呼嘯而過時還給了弟弟和正在努力游完的路德維希一個優越的眼神（亞瑟在他們經過時滿臉鄙視），雖然不是坐直升機有點可惜，但阿爾弗雷德將油門催到底，一路狂奔到終點厄爾巴島，讓人有要飛起來的感覺。

脫下魚雷浮漂，羅維諾決定明天上班時不管對方是否為上司，都要抓著他的領子開罵，居然報名這種要死人的活動！

最後在厄爾巴島，吃完午飯的眾人合影中結束。

小番外：從厄爾巴島坐船回本島的路上

參加泳渡活動的國家們包了一條游艇，在夕陽背景中乘風破浪。

「你為什麼不早說魚雷浮標不能游自由式！」揪著弟弟的衣領算帳。  
「Ve，哥哥沒有問嘛！」  
「你根本是故意的！想看我出醜！」  
「好過分！我才沒有那麼壞心呢！」

「問我為什麼會大老遠跑來當救生員？」在甲板上擺桌子椅子正優雅喝茶的紳士指著坐在對面的弟弟，「我才想問這傢伙為什麼會跑來騎水上摩托車呢。」  
「我打電話要找費里西亞諾和他哥，結果不小心轉到他上司那，聊了起來。」大口吞冰淇淋的阿爾弗雷德用輕鬆的語氣說了不可思議的話，「然後他們上司就問我要不要參加泳渡活動，或者當救生員，還有水上摩托車……所以我就參加了。」  
亞瑟放下茶杯，和問話的路德維希一起用觀賞世界奇景的眼神看著他。  
「我也和亞瑟你的還有路德的上司聊天過喔！」阿爾弗雷德比了一個讚，「他們都是很好的人呢！至少比你們還要好。」

「亞瑟，你為什麼跑來了？」路德維希扭頭決定無視這個故意不看氣氛的傢伙。  
「我們今年夏天也要舉辦泳渡活動，先來熟悉救生員的工作。」  
……你們到底在幹什麼啊？認真做國家的工作啊！路德維希心裡吶喊，隨即洩氣。跑來參加泳渡的自己好像也沒有資格說別人。  
「啊對了，活動地點英吉利海峽，終點是加萊，要來嗎？本來是想要諾曼地當終點的，被否決了。」  
「……加萊的話，可以參加。」談歷史傷感情啊。

「我要罷工一個星期你這個笨弟弟！」那邊的地主國兄弟還在吵。  
「Ve怎麼可以！哥哥不要這樣啦！」  
「活該！」  
「不要不要！不要丟下我一個人去面對沒有漂亮小姐的一堆老頭子啊哥哥！」  
「哼，別跟過來！」氣呼呼進船艙去了。

另一邊，甲板上的角落。  
「啊啊，你知道嗎？」本田菊捧著相機一張一張滑著照片，「好不容易才讓他們相信我也是工作人員之一，要不然他們死也不讓我上橡皮艇。」  
面前的安東尼奧拍拍菊的肩膀。「好啦，俺知道你費了很大勁，這些照片賣幾張吧？價錢隨你出」  
「沒問題！我可是全程都有在拍，直到他上了水上摩托車。」  
「Ve～我也要買！菊，給我算個人情價嘛！」剛剛被哥哥拋棄而哭鼻子的地主國之一在湊過來時馬上笑臉迎開。  
「小費里～真是謝謝你通知俺來，一開始沒找到你們害俺急死了！」  
「Ve嘿！那安東尼奧哥哥幫我出一半價……Ve？」

突然有一雙手狠捏住費里西亞諾和安東尼奧的肩膀。

「一年別想看到我。」

「羅維諾對不起請原諒俺！」  
「哥哥我錯了我不是故意的請相信我！」

真正該制裁的某人已經拿著相機跑不見人影。

其實相機裡不只羅維諾，還有其他人，除了自己以外每個人的鏡頭一樣多。  
本田菊是不會偏心的。

**Author's Note:**

> *此泳渡活動改編自我的一位表姐真人真事，被一群人拋下的她超級可愛！只是要求坐直升機的羅維諾比她悲慘了些，她的出場人物也沒有這裡那麼多，活動地點雖然在海上，卻不在歐洲。
> 
> *我還記得她描述的TEXI……喔不對是水上摩托車一出現的畫面，我就笑到噴


End file.
